The Golden City (City)
Please note before reading This page is very outdated, and is being kept for historical purposes. When reading it, please keep in mind that it was written in 2012 and is mostly inaccurate when you see the current state of the server. This page describes the Ancient City, not the Golden City. The ancient city was called the golden city before the golden city was made to replace it, hence the name of this page referring to the ancient city as the golden city. Also, the first picture at the bottom appears to be from the acropolis of the golden city, not the ancient city. The actual page The Golden City is the main city of the Golden City Server. It is the largest city on the whole server and is constantly growing at an endless pace. Currently the inner city spans over 1.3 million square metres. History The following history has been compiled by The Golden City's official historian, and admin of the wiki jdell1101: The Golden City (or the Elmadina Azahabia as it’s known in Marobiac) is a large city-state in the sub-continent of Marobia. While the specifics of the city’s origins are disputed, it is typically believed that a small tribe of once-nomadic Marobian roamers settled there after reaching coast of the Golden River (Elmadina Nahada) sometime within the span of 2500 and 2000 B.S. (Before Sana) Over the course of 200 years it grew into a medium-sized city for its time supporting over 400 people, with about thirty tents and a mosque. It wasn’t until 1000 B.S. when Dianese spice traders discovered the area, (which was abundant in the popular spice cuni) that it flourished into what we know as ancient Elmadina. At this point economic opportunity fueled a baby boom and subsequent artistic and architectural growth. This is when the Golden City’s signature pyramids and sphinxes were created. The Shah Tahini (920-853 B.S.) is credited with having created the world’s first Democracy, which featured a congress of twelve representatives, elected by land-owning residents. This congress is responsible for creating Sahini law, a list of rules based on fundamentalist Pialic religious values. While the Golden City no longer lives by Sahini law, 92% of its population is Pialic. In 90 B.S. a plague came over Diana, cutting off the Elmadinians’ main source of revenue. Due to a lack of income, the Elmadanians fell into a forty-year depression. During this time the Calinni Empire took advantage of the situation by attempting to claim land from the Elmadanian Empire during the Thirty-Years War. They, however, made only small advances, as the Elmadanian army was well established by the Shah Euromani. Ultimately Euromani and the Calinni Empress Secundus agreed on a treaty that would join the two nations into the Golden City Empire. The two were then romantically involved, and Calinni gave birth to Sana in he year of 24 B.C. After King Euromani died in 1 B.S. Sana, at the age of 24, became the Emperor of the Golden City Empire. Under Sana’s leadership, the Golden City restored its ancient architecture, and went through a massive restoration phase. The city now boasts several districts with hundreds of unique buildings, and an extensive plumbing system. Sana also undertook the capturing of the Skylands in which, Golden City builders are sent to learn their skills of the craft. Spawn Point The current spawn is a temperary one located near some docks on the outscirts of the city. This is justaposed to the old spawn, which was closer to the center of the city. Since the city has been in a transition period since the server's upgrade to Minecraft 1.0, many users have found it difficult to navigate. Nonetheless it is still fun to get lost in. Theme The Golden City has an ancient Roman-Egyptian hybrid style, with some sections carrying other influences, such as Asian. Building materials are primarily sandstone and stone slabs. Tour While this video, filmed by an old member of the server SerAaron, is outdated, it still does a good job at showcasing how much content there is on the server. *Part One *Part Two *Part Three Gallery 2012-01-25_01.31.07.png 2012-01-25_01.45.05.png 2012-01-25_01.45.51.png|This is known as "The Pit." 2012-01-25_01.56.00.png 2012-01-25_01.57.51.png